The invention is in the field of additives for fresh or green concrete for controlling the quality of the finished concrete.
There are a large number of additives for fresh concrete on the market designed to achieve desired properties of the set concrete. For example, these additivs include those for entraining air in the concrete, reducing its water content, retarding set, preventing spalling, curing, sealing, hardening, etc. Obviously, the most desirable additives are those which provide the largest number of desired results. The present invention is specifically related to a composition for treating concrete which acts as a curing, hardening, anti-spalling agent.
The chief function of the curing agent is to form a tough water insoluble film over the concrete for retaining sufficient moisture therein to provide a high quality final product. Preferably, the seal should be impervious to mild acids, alkalis, grease, oil, water and de-icing salts. It should provide protection against sudden rain showers. It should serve to minimize hair cracking and spalling of horizontal and vertical concrete surfaces in both interior and exterior exposures. Obviously, if it serves to control the curing and hardening of the concrete along with its other functions this is desirable. Preferably, it wears off when exposed to the elements to allow for applications of paint and tile adhesives. Emission of toxic fumes should be in compliance with federal and state anti-pollution requirements.
Curing and sealing agents for green concrete in the past have ordinarily been solvent based compositions and the solvents used may increase the flammability of the compositions and as the cement dries the solvents result in pollutants being given off to the atmosphere. Another disadvantage of the organic solvent based compositions is that the solvents are derived from petroleum sources so that use of these compositions is another source of depletion of petroleum resources.
The ingredients of the composition of the present invention are selected and compounded to produce a final product which is a water base emulsion so that substantial use of organic solvents with their attendant disadvantages enumerated above is eliminated.